


時光旅者

by Mei_1027



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_1027/pseuds/Mei_1027
Summary: 2018 Hank生賀。讓Hank吃點肉。背景設定是2018年的33歲Hank✖不知道為什麼從未來回來的並且是有跟老Hank交往經驗的Connor。雖然是生賀，但結尾帶有一點點哀傷，請小心服用。若無問題，走起。





	時光旅者

33歲的Hank Anderson自認不是會跟人for a one-night stand的人，不論男女。

也不能說不論男女，基本上來說他只對生理女性感興趣，但不會厭惡同性戀。

會有這件事，應該是因為今天晚上跟同僚慶生，然後不小心喝太多，所以不小心的就發生了吧。

Hank用力頂進身下那人的後穴，用不太清醒的大腦在努力地思考著。

* * *

 

「Hank！你今天不准偷跑！」Jeffrey隔著好幾個座位遠的距離，在Hank收拾準備閃人下班的時候對著他大喊：「Tom！拿好他的錢包，媽的前幾天才領獎金，今天生日怎麼可以不去慶祝。」

「幹，能噱你們請客，當然去。」Hank原本不打算將生日這件事大肆張揚，但被Jeffrey直接提起，他也不好意思拒絕。

所以那天晚上，一群警察極其難得的去了club，說要狂歡一下。

「還說要慶生，你們這群人根本就是想找藉口來。」Hank一走進俱樂部便直接戳穿了同僚的計謀，但也沒有要反對的意思：「明天還要上班的不要喝太多啊，好像只有我放假是吧。」

「放心放心。」同事們揮了揮手，先灌了一杯shot，準備下去舞池狂歡。

「Hey Hank，你今天的帳都算我們的，別客氣啊。」Jeffrey豪氣地拍拍Hank的肩膀，塞了張信用卡給他。

俱樂部內的音樂太大聲了，他並不想大聲的喊回去，只是點點頭收下表示自己知道了。

說老實話他對於這種地方實在是沒怎麼感興趣，所以也只是在吧台旁邊，將Jeffrey的卡給了bartender，點了杯調酒，看著舞池內群魔亂舞。

以事實上來說，club真的是不太符合他們的年齡層，也不知道這群人突然發什麼神經要來，還以為自己很年輕嗎。Hank啜飲著手上的Old-Fashioned一邊腹誹著同事，一邊評價著店裡的客人。

『天啊現在的女孩子都這樣穿衣服的嗎？』、『那邊是在跳舞還是在做前戲啊』、『哇靠不是吧，那兩個去廁所感覺就是要搞起來了啊』

在他一口口的喝著酒，並暗自對周圍的人下評論時，餘光突然注意到身邊站了個明顯也不融入環境的人。但相較於那人身邊的氛圍，他更注意到的是太陽穴附近有個圓燈一閃一閃的在藍色跟黃色間切換，新奇並且吸引人的目光。

「配件很特別啊。」Hank忍不住開口。

男人轉頭，疑惑了一下後發現自己的LED被注目著，抬手摸了一下，露出了瞭然的笑容：「是呢，不在市面上流通的。」

Hank突然被男人有些害羞的笑容電到，忍不住開口詢問：「Can I buy you a drink？」雖然在酒保那邊的不是他自己的卡。

「不了謝謝。」男人客氣地回絕，LED閃爍著黃燈，Hank注意到他的臉頰微微的泛紅：「並非不領情，只是今天真的喝得有點多。」

聳聳肩，將近三杯調酒下肚的Hank其實也沒很在意，意識有點飄忽。不知道為什麼自己總想跟男人搭話：「你看起來不太像是會來這找樂子的人。」

「我想我不是來找樂子的。」那人偏頭，稍稍瞇起眼神中似乎帶有一絲調情的意味：「我是來找人的。」

Hank一口乾掉手上的酒，接到了那顆丟向自己的直球：「那你找到了嗎？」

「是的。」蜜色的雙眸帶著笑意。

Hank沒在離開時看到Jeffrey，而精蟲上腦的兩個人又像是回到青春期般，迫不及待的想把對方脫光，所以Hank順手就把開房的錢也讓好同事一起買單了。

Hank一進門便將男人壓在門上，兩人的唇間留著曖昧的距離：「我還不知道你的名字。」

「Connor。」Connor也不害臊，主動將雙手摟上Hank，輕輕貼了上去，讓兩人間的距離縮為零，唇對唇的狀況下，問：「如何稱呼。」

刻意用氣音的語氣跟主動的投懷送抱，讓Hank很想直接深吻下去：「Hank。」

而他在回答之後也這樣做了。

Hank一手護住了Connor的後腦勺，用力的吻上。兩人一開始就是為了上床作為目的，所以動作也不含蓄，Hank的舌頭掃過Connor的齒列，將對方的舌頭捲進自己的嘴哩，輕輕的吸吮著。

「哼嗯……」只是一個深吻，就讓Connor忍不住發出了甜膩的聲音。

Hank勾起嘴角，稍微收回了攻勢，抿住Connor的下唇：「聽說接吻容易出聲的，在床上都比較浪。」

「或許是。」Connor主動地將腿勾上了Hank的腰，然後用西裝褲裡明顯勃起的下體蹭了蹭：「試試看？」

直接受到挑釁的Hank也不多客氣，雙手托住Connor的臀部，轉身便把他丟上床。也不給Connor起身的機會，俯身上去隔著衣服搓揉著他的乳頭，側頭舔舐著Connor的耳朵，另一手熟練的解開褲頭。

Hank的靠在Connor耳邊，氣音帶著情慾的沙啞：「勾引我吶……嗯？」他伸進了底褲，精準的握上了Connor早已抬頭的陰莖，拇指在系帶上搓揉著：「壞孩子是不是沒遇過壞人呢？」

Connor掙扎地搖搖頭，像是要開口說些什麼，但張了張嘴卻沒發出聲音。

「都這麼濕了呢。」Hank邊說邊舔著耳殼，手上揉捏的力道加大了些：「真是個壞男孩。」

「是的－－」被兩方夾攻的Connor，頭上的LED閃著黃燈，年輕的Hank在性事上強勢了許多，他試著降低一點感官的靈敏度，減少資料的處理量，卻還是有些反應不過來，下意識地脫口而出：「請Daddy懲罰我－－」

沒料到會收到這個反應的Hank頓了一下，深呼吸了口氣，原本想循序漸進的計畫完全被打亂。他起身，將Connor的上半身扶起靠到枕頭上，然後脫了自己的褲子，跪到他面前。Hank套弄著自己半勃起的碩大，另一手稍稍抬起了Connor的下巴：「懲罰？」

Connor毫不猶豫地貼上眼前Hank的分身，他知道Hank的一些小性癖。他先貼上了根部，刻意深吸了一口氣，伸出舌頭在陰囊上挑逗著，然後偏過頭，讓舌尖從囊袋往上，緩緩的用嘴巴，描繪慾望的形狀。

像是惡作劇般，Connor用嘴唇磨蹭著冠狀溝，卻始終不張嘴含入前端。

Hank從Connor抬眉望向自己的目光裡看到促狹的眼神，忍不住的想小小教訓一下。他單手捏住了男人的臉頰，刻意讓Connor嘟起了嘴，然後用前端頂了頂，意圖明顯。

也沒有再多加撩撥，Connor張嘴就直接給Hank一個深喉，仿生人沒有會厭反射，Connor控制著喉嚨前端，刻意收縮壓迫著最敏感的部位。沒想到一開始就收到猛烈的攻勢，Hank沒忍住的抽了一口氣。

Connor稍微讓自己退後一點，抽出Hank的分身時，還用舌頭勾了一下最前端的小孔，抬頭，調皮的勾起嘴角。

「Shit。」Hank低下身，解開Connor襯衫最上方的兩顆扣子，便急不可耐的從下擺往上一拉，脫掉礙事的衣服。上裸搭配被脫了一半的外褲和明顯看得出水漬的貼身內褲，再加上半躺著的那人一副任君採擷的模樣，Hank的慾望確確實實的被激發到了最高點。

知道自己的優勢，Hank偏頭笑得曖昧，保持著跨在Connor身上的姿勢，毫不猶豫地將下班才換上的T恤脫了。被衣服掩蓋下的是結實的胸肌跟腹肌。Hank的身材並不是刻意在健身房練出來的，而是日常工作操練出來的精實。

Connor情不自禁的伸手輕撫上腰線，癢癢的讓Hank忍不住笑了出來，他握住Connor在自己身上不知道是在搔癢還是在點火的手，拿到嘴邊親了一下：「喜歡？」

Hank好像突然間在Connor焦糖色的雙眼裡看到迷戀，迷濛的棕色雙眼泛著隱隱的水光。Connor抿了一下唇，點點頭。

深吸一口氣，拼命克制自己不要變禽獸的Hank，雖然沒有和男人做過的經驗，但基本的擴張跟潤滑他也是知道的，如果沒忍住只會讓身下的人受傷。他低下頭親了一下Connor的眉心：「自己脫褲子？」

Hank起身，在床頭櫃內翻出了潤滑液跟保險套，回過頭來便看見Connor側身背對自己，已經脫得全裸，光滑的背脊延伸到臀部，細膩的皮膚毫無瑕疵。

就跟人偶一樣。Hank忍不住這樣覺得。

他擠了半包潤滑液到自己手上，上半身密合貼上了Connor，自己的鼻息吹拂在他的耳殼，手指沿著尾椎滑到後方的入口，稍微試探了一下，一次伸進了兩指，感覺到被抱住的人微微地顫抖，

Hank親了親耳垂安撫。手的動作卻沒停下，前後戳刺轉動，也試著張開手指想拓寬，讓第三隻手指有進入的空間。

Connor隨著手指的抽插，微微地哼著，當第三根手指進入時，更是沒忍住的小聲呻吟了出來。

Hank忍不住自己的衝動，草草的擴張了幾下，他起身去拿了保險套，因為右手沾滿了潤滑液，Hank帶著一絲惡趣味的把Connor翻成仰躺著，遞給他小小的包裝：「幫我戴？」

被情慾沖得有點昏頭的Connor，接過銀色的小袋子時手還微微地顫抖，但不影響他將有點略小的保險套精準的戴上Hank的碩大。

尺寸略小的保險套讓Hank皺眉，但不太影響他現在高漲的性慾。將Connor一隻腳抬到自己的肩膀上，低頭看著分身，緩緩地進入了他的後穴。

「Shit，好緊。」Hank粗喘了口氣，持續深入的同時，也發現了Connor隱忍在鼻腔的呻吟。

為了把被忍住的聲音逼出來，Hank突然用力一挺，果然逼出了一聲驚叫。

「哈啊－－不、不行－－」Connor的LED燈原本只是持續閃爍著黃色，剛剛一個突入，顏色迅速轉為紅色：「太脹－－」

「沒事的。」因為只將一隻腳扛在肩膀上，Hank不能低下身子親Connor，他側過頭啃咬小腿，扭腰讓自己的分身在深處輾壓：「有點痛其實很爽吧。」

Connor嘴巴像離水的魚一般開合著，卻一句話都說不出來。手在頭的兩側，緊抓枕頭，點點頭又搖搖頭，不知道是在承認還是否定。

Hank把盤在腰上的另一隻腳也拉到肩上，拉了一個枕頭過來墊住Connor的後腰，使他抬起到一個好深入的角度，稍微將自己的陰莖抽出來一點，讓自己在前傾扶住床墊的同時，用力的插了進去，再次讓Connor尖叫了出來。而這次Hank沒給他反應的時間，持續的操弄著。

仿生人的呻吟聲變得破碎，額側的LED燈在黃色跟紅色之間切換，Hank邊抽插的同時，注意到了Connor臉上的痣，忍不住的想上前親親。而湊上身的這個動作，讓Connor的大腿幾乎貼上了自己的腹部，整個人呈現一個臀部高高翹起，快要被對折的狀況。

Hank如願的舔吻上了臉上的小黑點，側頭看向Connor時才發現，身下的人被自己幹得有點失神。他稍微停下，湊上去輕吻著嘴角，直到Connor偏過頭回應他。Hank確認：「你還好嗎？」

「沒、沒事。」Connor臉色潮紅：「只是，太滿……」

Hank抱起Connor，讓兩個人呈現面對面坐著的姿勢，但在坐上去的瞬間Connor發出一聲嗚咽。

不斷的吻著Connor，Hank用一些dirty words想讓他更加放鬆一點：「小寶貝的後面這麼緊，Daddy很喜歡喔。」

聽到這番話的Connor將頭埋進了Hank的頸窩，同時Hank也感受到自己深埋的後穴又絞緊了一些。他忍不住偷笑，同時用力、不斷的往上頂：「壞男孩害羞了？」

而Connor只是不斷的搖著頭，呻吟聲越來越放肆，中間夾帶著幾聲「好爽」、「太深了」，讓Hank止不住自己愈加兇狠的動作。

「幹。」覺得這個姿勢太難使力，Hank抱住Connor將他頂在床頭的牆上，自己維持著跪姿，直接在床鋪上用近似火車便當的姿勢操弄。因為床鋪的彈性讓Hank抽插的頻率不是那麼的固定，快感的累積也更加迅速，沒過多久Connor射了出來，同時也在Hank的背上留下幾條抓痕。

沒去理會兩人之間黏稠的體液，怕Connor沒了力氣抱緊自己，Hank拉過另一顆枕頭讓他躺下，溫柔的親親眼角。

「我沒事，Hank－－」Connor扭腰，同時甜膩的喊著他的名字：「操我。」

「Fuck you－－」Hank再次頂入：「現在小孩子都這麼欠幹嗎？」

「只、只對你……」Connor再次被頂得連完整的話都組織不太起來，但還是不放棄的撩撥：「幹、幹壞我，也是、可以的。」

Hank在心底罵了髒話，他原本打算慢慢來的，但眼前的人一直在把他跟自己都逼上極限。Hank有點自暴自棄，順從了野性的想法，每次的操幹都插到了最深處，同時用手搓揉著剛剛已經射過一次而有點疲軟的陰莖，迫使那人再次硬了起來。Hank可以感覺到身 下的人再一次緊繃了身體，他稍微出力捏住了根部，聽到了Connor的在鼻腔內的哼聲。

「我們一起。」Hank再次加速了抽插的頻率，他甚至可以聽到自己的陰囊拍打著Connor臀部的聲音，感覺到自己的高潮快要到來，Hank撸動手中早已蓄勢待發的慾望。

Connor第二次射精的同時，也感覺到塞滿自己後庭的陰莖抽動了幾下，便停滯不動了。Hank在自己的身上大喘了幾口氣，起身抽出略軟的分身。

拔掉保險套的同時，Hank才突然覺得剛剛那三杯Old-Fashioned開始上頭。酒意起來了也就更不想去沖澡，他走進浴室，拿了兩條沾濕的毛巾，自身沒打算洗澡，也任性的沒要讓Connor洗。拿著毛巾擦去他身上兩次射精的痕跡跟臀部潤滑液的殘留，再拿另一條乾淨的擦拭Connor的全身後，才又回浴室打理自己。

從以前就那麼的溫柔呢。Connor想著。

待Hank回到床上，Connor就擅自的鑽進他的懷中。

Hank親了LED的那個部位，性愛後的餘韻加上幾杯濃度不低的酒讓他開始覺得有些暈：「這個不能關掉？」

「暫時沒辦法呢。」

「那就算了，隨便……」幾乎已經睡著的Hank咕噥著。

「晚安，Hank。」

「嗯……」

「生日快樂。」

 

Hank隔天醒來時，身邊的人已經不見蹤影。

「Connor？」宿醉的腦袋讓他一大聲點說話就頭疼：「Shit。」

揉揉太陽穴，Hank掙扎的從床舖爬起，原本想去廁所看看Connor是否還在，但轉頭發現了在床頭櫃上的紙條，便懶得再起身。他將自己摔回柔軟的床鋪，伸手摸索。

剛醒來的眼睛有點酸澀，他用力眨眨眼。紙條上是彷彿打字機打出來的筆跡。

 

『Until we meet again.  
　　　　　　　　　　Connor』

 

「Dame it。」Hank嘆口氣，拉過被子，決定再睡個回籠覺。

* * *

 

來說個在故事之前，同時也是在之後的故事。

 

Hank的葬禮結束了，在他生日的前一天。

Markus以為Connor會出現一些比較明顯的情緒波動，畢竟他們兩個已經一同生活了近40年，沒有親人、沒有兒女，就只有彼此的存在。

他甚至主動提出可以讓Jericho的人協助處理，但Connor客氣地拒絕了，他一如往常的冷靜，一絲不苟的將所有事情都打點好。

追思會在星期天的時候舉行，雖然兩人已經退休好一陣子，但偶爾會回警局協助、演講什麼的。Connor也是Jericho內部的重要人士，來參與敘舊的人類跟仿生人比預期的多很多。

距離仿生人爭取平權已經過了一段不短的時光，雖然還是會有歧視的情形，但在道別的現場，不分人種，都融洽的回憶著關於逝者的一切美好。

而Connor就是那位最得體的主人。隨時替流淚的人遞上面紙、適時的帶出彼此之間詼諧的小故事。讓整體的氣氛保持著懷念溫馨，同時帶有一點感傷。

隔天的葬禮也是按部就班的進行，Connnor最後一次彎下腰親吻Hank時，Markus腦海內跳出了睡美人的童話故事。

但那終究只存在於書本之中。將Hank放入土裡時，Markus第一次在Connor緊盯著純白棺木的眼裡出現了哀傷。那小聲的「我愛你」像是終於忍不住般，帶著哽咽。

多希望童話故事可以成真。Markus垂眼，由衷想著。

 

在走回教堂的路上，Markus再次思考著他很久沒去觸碰的問題：當仿生人也有了靈魂，他們是否能跟所愛的人類到達同一個天堂？

當然，他深信著Hank絕對會是天堂的一員，那Connor呢？

因為邊走邊想，Markus不知不覺成了脫隊的那個，Connor湊了上來，也在他身邊慢慢走著。

「我聽說，Jericho研發了小型的時光機？」沉默並肩走了一陣子，Connor開口搭話。

「是，可是不太順利，儀器有太多限制。」Markus帶著一點疑惑轉頭看向Connor：「目前只能跳躍整數的時間點，測試出來最小是以6個月為單位的限制，回溯極限為60年。而且在不同的時間位元只能待幾個小時，我們目前實驗的最長時間也不過10小時左右。」他從腦海調出資料：「怎麼突然問這個？」

「我答應他的，要陪他過生日。」Connor轉著無名指上的戒指：「要信守承諾。」

看著Connor這個模樣，Markus無論如何都說不出拒絕的話：「要小心時間悖論啊。我今天晚上跟Luther一起把機器搬過去。」

「我知道，謝謝你。」Connor的LED閃了閃黃色的光：「後天早上就可以拿回去了。」

Markus也說不出安慰的話，只能拍拍Connor的肩，想表達自己會在。

 

然後星期三那天，Markus敲敲Connor與Hank家的門，卻沒有得到回應，他要Luther在門口等著，繞了房子一圈窗戶卻都是上鎖的。

Connor是約今天沒錯，沒道理會在這時候出門也沒有跟自己說，Markus猶豫了一下，決定破窗而入，開了門讓Luther進來。

然後他們推開臥室的門，雙雙愣在那邊。

Connor躺在雙人床上，手上拿著自己的脈搏調節器，彷彿睡著了般。

一方面覺得果不其然，另一方面又覺得難以接受，Markus做了兩次的深呼吸，才有辦法慢慢地移動自己的步伐。書桌上有一張便箋，他無法止住手的顫抖。

 

『How oft when men are at the point of death. Have they been merry』*

**Author's Note:**

> *出自《羅密歐與茱麗葉》(V, iii, 88)：人們在將死之際，常多覺得快樂。


End file.
